


The Fool

by regencysnuffboxes (malicegeres)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Askbox Fic, Drabble, Gen, Heaven, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malicegeres/pseuds/regencysnuffboxes
Summary: Before the Beginning, two angels stood at a precipice.





	The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Askbox prompt fill done for Tumblr user Meredithsock, found here: http://regencysnuffboxes.tumblr.com/post/182650460248/the-fool-i-accidentally-left-caps-on-but-im-not
> 
> "The Fool" is of course in reference to the first cart in the tarot's Major Arcana.

Before the Beginning, two angels stood at a precipice. Each stood alone, each lost in a maze of his own thoughts. They would stand together later, first at the Beginning and then at the End, but for now they didn’t know one another. It was just them and their questions about the way things were.

Aziraphael’s questions made him uneasy. He loved God, and he trusted that God had a plan for him, for the angels, for the earth they were building and the creatures made in God’s image who would one day inhabit it, but he had doubts. Why were they building a whole world if these God-creatures were only going to inhabit a small part of it? Why was Eden so beautiful and the rest of the world so harsh? There were implications, he knew, rabbit holes he could go down wondering about the real Plan, but Aziraphael didn’t want to follow them. He didn’t want his doubts to poison him with the same bitterness as the Morningstar, so he kept them to himself.

Hanael couldn’t have kept his doubts to himself if he tried. He’d had questions from the moment he was created, and God had only ever met them with that silent, insufferable smile. Hanael could see what was happening to the Moringstar, too, and it made him nervous, but he couldn’t deny that the same bitterness had taken root in him. And when the Morningstar had voiced his questions, Hanael’s friends had revealed that they had questions of their own, and that he wasn’t alone in his doubt and his frustration. That feeling, the feeling of being understood, of being  _together_ , was something he’d chase anywhere.

Or so Hanael thought. Soon he would forget that he was Hanael, and he’d crawl on his belly as the flames of Hell burnt out the anger that fueled him now, but he’d still have his questions, and so would Aziraphael. And, over the precipice, in the young world, those questions would bring them together at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at [crowleyraejepsen](https://crowleyraejepsen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
